Fortune Fairy
い | romaji = Uranai Majo | trans = Fortune Telling Witch | tcg = Battles of Legend: Light's Revenge | ocg = Collection Pack: Duelist of Revolution Version | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | vg = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 }} "Fortune Fairy", known as "Fortune Telling Witch" ( い Uranai Majo) in the Japanese version, is an archetype consisting of six monsters, each named and colored according to their own Attribute. In the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime, they are all Normal Monsters with the flavor text of each "Fortune Fairy" telling the fortune of the person who draws it, along with a listing of a lucky number, color and item. The lucky color and number correspond to that monsters' Attribute and Level. The fortune may be based on the luck of you having it in your hand, e.g. it would be unlucky to have a level 6 Normal Monster with 0 ATK and DEF. The lowest Level Fortune Fairy, "Hikari", is the best prediction ("Super Happy") and the predictions are getting less optimistic as they go up in Level, with the Level 6 "Chee" being "Absolutely Awful". (Indeed, in story, Chee is the card Carly draws right before her duel with Sayer, which ends in her death and transformation to a Dark Signer.) After Carly became a Dark Signer, her cards evolved into "Fortune Ladies", which are older versions of the "Fortune Fairies" she had. The "Fortune Fairies" were used by Carly Carmine in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Carly's use of these monsters partially mimicked Sartorius's use of his "Arcana Force" monsters as tarot cards. The "Fortune Fairy" archetype is also playable in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4-''6'' video games. In addition, starting in the English-version Duel Terminal 1, the "Fortune Fairies" appear in the "Card Only Get" mode. In the OCG/TCG, the "Fortune Fairies" are redesigned as Spellcaster Effect Monsters but still with 0 ATK and DEF. Similarly to the anime version, they also each have a different Level, ranging from 1 to 6. As a flavor note, since the archetype now comes as Effect Monsters, nothing such 'bad luck' is told upon the player who draws high-leveled Fortune Fairies, since they could be immediately Special Summoned whenever they are drawn. Playing style The playing style of the "Fortune Fairies" revolves around supporting Spellcaster monsters (notably their closely related archetype Fortune Lady). They all are share the same effect upon being drawn - either for your normal draw during the Draw Phase or by a card effect - that is to be able to be Special Summoned immediately. Furthermore, they would trigger unique effects if they are Special Summoned from the hand. The "Fortune Fairies" support the Spellcaster Decks in general; however, the best deck for them to aid is indeed the "Fortune Ladies" since their effects would fittingly work together. For example, "Hikari" could trade "Fortune Lady Light" you control for another "Light" or "Fortune Lady Past" from the deck, and this guarantees the effect of "Light" not to miss the timing to further bring out another new Lady. "Fortune Fairy Swee" could work in similar scenario by banishing "Lady Light" you already control. "Fortune Fairy Hu" lets you add a "Fortune Fairy" or "Fortune Lady" that was banished by the effect of "Fortune Lady Past" or "Fortune Lady Every" to your hand. "Fortune Fairy Ann", on the other hand, could immediately banish a "Fortune Lady" from your deck so that you could Special Summon them later by "Fortune Lady Rewind" or use them as a resource for "Fortune's Future". Meanwhile, the effect of "Fortune Fairy Chee" increases your chance to draw a new "Fortune Fairy" so that you could Special Summon it afterwards. "Fortune Fairies" could be rapidly Special Summoned by numerous amount of drawing aids in the deck such as "Fortune Lady Water", "Fortune's Future", and "Spellbook of Knowledge". Once the "Fortune Fairies" are summoned in swarm, they could serve as targets to banish via "Fortune Lady Past", to set up the correct number of monster level you need to Synchro Summon a Spellcaster afterwards. In the first episode that "Fortune Fairy" was used in a Duel, it appears that their playing style focuses on summoning as many as possible and as fast as possible, using cards such as "Lucky Loan" and "Unacceptable Result", then using "Miracle Stone" to increase their ATK. When the effects of those cards in the OCG are revealed, the downside effect of "Miracle Stone" that prohibits the "Fortune Fairy" to have 'summoning sickness' is removed; instead, it gives you more advantage to draw further cards. Also, some of the effects of those cards are now functioning to support Spellcaster monsters in general, but with a little correspondence to "Fortune Fairy" monsters. Members Weakness Despite being packed with immediate Special Summon upon being drawn by any means, the fact that their effects could only be triggered if they are Special Summoned from the hand is one of their weakness. Also, the general weakness of this archetype is obviously cards that prevents and/or negating Special Summons. References Category:TCG and OCG Archetypes